


A Troublesome Teammate

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and snowy day in the Shini region. We find our protagonist Paul Sinji on his way to a tag team tournament and he was very displeased with the whole thing.

Paul POV

I swear. I can't believe this. I already defeated all the other tournaments I've already proven myself ready. Why must I endure this torture? 'enter a tag battle in come in 4th place or higher ' what the hell?! I better not get paired with some wimpy pathetic trainer like last time!

Paul was a young man of 24 on a pokemon journey. He had been traveling since he was 8 years old. He stood 6ft talk. He was very muscular but never removed his jacket no matter the weather. He had smoke grey eyes and shoulder length dusty lavender hair. He was a very angry young man and not what you'd describe as a nice person. On the contrary, he was rude, inconsiderate, and vain.  
  Working his way to becoming a pokemon master, he was now ready to enter the elusive championship tournament. The last obstacle he had to face was the tag battle tournament he was currently headed to.    
After traveling for 2 weeks he had finally reached snowyville town where the tournament was being heald. He made his way towards the Pokemon Center to register.   
Upon entering the center Paul hands nurse Joy and his pokedext .

"Ok Paul you're all set, your tag team number is 5. I'll get your Pokemon all healed up for you. You'll be staying in room 5 and tomorrow once partners are announced you'll be sharing a room with them throughout the rest of the tournament."  
"Thank you." Paul stated and bowed in respect. He took his key and quickly headed to room 5.

When he opened the door to his sweet he was taken back by how beautiful it was. There was marble flooring a living room area a bedroom area with only one bed and a balcony that was almost as big as a room by itself.

 

He decided to look around and get a better idea of what he had in this room.  
He started with the living room area. Black and silver marble floors covered the entire Suite along with royal purple painted walls. There was a semi circular couch in the center of the room with the circular glass coffee table in front of it. 

 

There was a 60 inch plasma TV sitting atop a fireplace and a reading nook in the corner.

 

 

There was also a desk inside of the reading nook that would be perfect for drawing or studying.  
He then walked out onto the balcony. It was covered in snow but was huge nonetheless. There was a table with an umbrella and a few chairs out there along with a bench that seemed to be waterproof because it was still dry even though it was covered in snow. There was a fireplace outside on the balcony actually, it was more like a fire pit and there was a box full of wood that he supposed was for the fireplace inside. The View up here was very nice, as you looked out over the balcony all you saw where the peaks of the snow-covered mountains and the sunset in the distance.

 

Next he decided to go look at the bedroom he walked inside and closed the door tightly behind him.  
Like the living room, the floor had black and silver marble. The walls were more of a lavender shade of purple in this room, and there was only one bed in the center of the room.

 

"Guess my partner is sleeping on the floor or the couch." Paul said in disgust.

As he continued to explore the room he made an interesting discovery. He had walked into the closet, which was basically another room on its own and found a big brown wooden trunk. He let curiosity get the best of him and he opened it. Inside where mountains of blank sketchbooks, packs of pencils, charcoal, oil sticks, and paint. His eyes lit up at the sight. No one knew he was an artist, not even his brother Reggie. He kept that to himself for a reason; but upon finding this mountain of art supplies he couldn't help but get a little excited. He grabbed a few things and went and set them on the desk in the living room.

He then turned to go and find the restroom. This Suite was as big as a house. In between the living room and the bedroom there was a small hallway. He went down it and found two huge French style glass doors. (It was frosted glass so you couldn't see inside of the doors.) 

 

He pushed them open and walked inside.  
He was immediately astonished by the size and elegance of the restroom.  
There was a stand up shower with a bench inside along with 360° shower heads and color changing neon lights. 

 

There was also a victorian-style bathtub on the opposite side of the restroom big enough to completely submerge a full grown man.

 

The toilet looked like it was made of marble and the floors matched that of the rest of the Suite.   
There was a  his-and-her sink along with a vanity area that had a door that led straight to the closet. Lastly, there was a cabinet and it was completely filled with towels, rags, bathrobes, house shoes, and different kinds of soap shampoo and conditioner. Paul decided to take a quick shower and then head to the living room to draw. He didn't feel like being around people so he decided instead of heading to the cafeteria he would just order room service. He wanted to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible so he was going to avoid human contact as much as he could. If he didn't have to be around people he was going to be in his room.  
After showering and drawing for a few hours Paul realized it was nearly 1am. He decided to get some sleep so he could be up and ready for the beginning of the tournament the following day.  
As he fell asleep the last thought that entered his mind was how he hoped to be paired with a good trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

After years of training Ash and Dawn finally have their chance to enter the championship tournament. All they have to do to qualify is to make it to the top 4 in the tag team battle. So now we find our heroes Dawn, Brock, and Ash as they finish registration for the tag tea tournament.

"I'm glad we finally made it!" Dawn said excitedly. She was a young trainer of 20 years old. She had bluenette hair cobalt blue eyes and porcelain white skin free from blemishes. She wore a long sleeve purple shirt and dark grey leggings and purple snow boots. She had a dark grey beanie and purple and grey backpack.   
"You're right Dawn, if it would've taken us any longer we might have gotten caught in that storm.

As Brock spoke, a small snow storm rolled in. Brock was the former pewter city gym leader. He was 28 years old. He was tall dark and extremely handsome. He had taken on the roll of big brother, traveling with dawn and Ash multiple times throughout his life, this last stretch being 1 year. He wore a green long sleeve shirt and an orange and green snow vest. 

"Let's go get something to eat I'm starving!" Said Ash. He was Dawn's friend of 10 years. They had met the day she got her piplup.   
He stood 5'8 with messy Raven hair. He wore black fingerless gloves, a black long sleeve shirt, a blue and red snow jacket, and a white and red baseball cap. 

"If there's one thing about Ash, it's that he's always hungry." Brock said. The three left laughing and headed to the cafeteria.

30 minutes later after they had finished eating lunch the group of friends were sitting and chatting about past battles.

"Man I'm so psyched for tomorrow! I can't wait to find out who my partner is!" Ash was full of energy as usual. Brock chuckled quietly and Dawn looked at him blankly.  
"It's not that exciting Ash" dawn said callously. "It's just another round of battles. Being on a team is not going to make it easier, especially considering you don't even know who you're working with. All in all I'm expecting it to be an unnecessary obstacle to get through on my way to the championship. " Dawn looked out the window as she spoke.  
A few years ago she would've been really excited. A lot had happened in the last few years. She had been traveling with other people and gone through other trials and adventures. She had grown up and the one thing she learned was that you have to focus on the task at hand in order to win. Getting excited, goofing off, and wasting energy and time on trivial matters only makes you weak.

"Hey look it's Barry!!!" Ash said even more excited than before. He got up and called their old friend over.   
"Hey guys! It's been a while! Are you competing??" Barry sounded just as excited as Ash. Barry was an old friend of theirs. He was now 23 with short wavy blonde hair. He wore a pale yellow shirt with a white jacket and white sweatpants. He had known Ash Brock and Dawn for around 8 years. They traveled together briefly once.   
"I hope I get paired with one of you guys!" He said hopefully.  
"Of course you do." Dawn said under her breath. Dawn actually wasn't very fond of Barry, she found him to be annoying and immature.  
Dawn quickly grew tired and decided to go to bed. As she headed to her suite she bumped into none other than Conway.   
She stiffened in fear as began to speak to her. On the opposite side of the hallway, Paul was leaving his room to retrieve his Pokemon. He decided to watch what was going on because it was clear that dawn was uncomfortable. 

 

"Aaah dawn. It's so lovely to see you again. Have you considered my proposal? Traveling with me would be great. We could have more fun. "  
"Get away from me!!!" Dawn pushed past Conway and ran to her room. As he was going to chase her Paul stepped in front of him.   
"You'd better go down to the lobby with me. Something bad might happen to you if you stay here." Paul said threateningly. Although 4 years Conway's junior, Paul was able to scare anyone he came in contact with.  
"Ok Paul let's go."  
Conway headed down the stairs with Paul following close behind. He looked back to see Dawn poking her head out mouthing the words thank you. He smirked to himself and continued to the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

"HELLO and thank you for joining us here today! We hope you enjoy the challenges of the tournament. Let me introduce our wonderful judges.   
We have Chrysanthemum, the Shini region champion! Next we have Mr. Sakuro, the man who made this entire tournament possible. And I'm nurse Joy of Cyistalia city. I have flown in especially for this tournament! So let's get started!!!  
First, I'm going to explain the rules to everyone.  
When you all registered yesterday you received a card with a number. That number will be placed in a generator and you will be partnered with another number via random number generation. That number corresponds to the card the trainer your paired with has in their possession.   
Once you know who your partner is you will decide which room to keep and you will bunk together. You will also train and battle together throughout the tournament. But there's a catch.  
As some of you know already, this is also a performance competition. Meaning as much as battles and deleted count towards winning, presentation and pazzaz count just as much.  
You will need to learn to battle with your partner and their Pokemon. You will need to learn to strategize together, battle together, and how to present your moves with grace and style!   
This is an 18 day tournament meaning there will be battles every other day. Of 75 teams, only 50 will advance to the next stage. After the second battle only 40 will advance. Then 30, then 20, then 10, then 4, then the final 2 will finish it out on the last day. Now does everyone understand?" Nurse Joy paused for a moment to see if anyone had any questions. When no one spoke up she started taking again.  
"Ok then I guess it's time to find out your partners!!! And HERE THEY ARE!!"  
As nurse Joy spoke pairs of numbers began to appear across a giant screen in the back of the stadium.  
5/17  
4/74  
56/29  
"All right Brock!!!" Ash high fives his longtime friend. He was excited because they had been paired up.  
"Uhhhh..." dawn ash and Brock looked over and saw Conway and Barry standing together. It looked like they were partners as well. Dawn ducked away before Conway could see her and started looking for the trainer holding card number 5.  
She walked around for a few minutes before spotting the card with the 5 on it. She ran up to tge trainer to find it was Paul.   
He looked at her very annoyed like and sighed.  
"They would put me with you troublesome." Paul said smugly.  
"It's dawn"  
"Ok twilight"  
"ITS DAWN!!! D A W N!!!"  
Conway saw her and snuck up behind her as she was yelling at Paul. He wrapped his hands around her waste causing her to scream.  
"Aaaahhh!!!! Get off of me Conway!!!"   
"What do you want!" Paul stated more than asked, and he sounded pissed.  
"Well Paul, I figured since you don't much care for dawn we could trade partners. I'd MUCH rather share a room with this beautiful vixen."  
Dawn shivered and looked down, tears forming in her eyes she stiffened in fear...again.  
"I'd rather not have to deal with Barry and his obnoxious mouth for 3 weeks." He said flatly. He then grabbed Dawn by the wrist and pulled her from the stadium back to the Pokemon Center.

Once at the center Paul continued pulling g dawn towards her ash and Brock's suite. When they got there he told dawn to open it and wait on the couch. She did as told and Paul proceeded to the room where all of Dawn's belongings were and started packing them up.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I so angry at how uncomfortable she is? What is that guys problem? He's creepy always following dawn around. Ugh! Why do I even care about that?! I'm only making her come to my room so I don't have to move. Ugh! Why does she have so many different packages? I think that's everything.

"Ok let's go dawn. I'm in room 28 and im not moving. I think I got everything, if not oh well, you shouldn't have so much shit."  
"Ok" dawn said weakly.  
Paul looked at her confused. She was looking at the ground and was scared as she answered him. He grabbed her wrist again to lead her to his room and noticed she flinched. Again he felt concerned for her. And that pissed him off even more. He couldn't understand why he was concerned about dawn and it was confusing him.   
They made their way to Paul's room. Once inside dawn immediately went to the living room, curled up in a ball on the couch and cried herself to sleep. Paul looked at her both feeling sorry for her but unsure as to why she was acting like this.

What's wrong with her? Is she crying because she's stuck with me? She flinched when I touched her, is she scared of me? She doesn't think I would actually hurt her does she? I think I should let her have the room today.

Paul walked over to the now sleeping Dawn and carefully picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the bed and tucked her in. He brushed his hand across her face before exiting to the living room to sleep.   
I'll ask her tomorrow morning when she's calmed down


	4. Chapter 4

"Glaceon use snow dance!!" 

The blue fox pokemon jumped in the air and spun in a circle forming snowflakes in its mouth. it surrounded itself with a circle of snow flakes and sparkles. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"enough!!!" Paul had grown irritated with all of dawns performing. "You're such an idiot! Why are your pokemon twirling like that?!"

"PRESENTATION counts for  1/3 of our total score. You worry about strength and I'll worry about style." Dawn responded

"Well you need to be faster. It doesn't matter how nice it looks if the attack doesn't land!"

"So you think it looks nice? 

Paul blushed slightly realizing what he had said. 

"I never said that."

"Look Paul," Dawn started speaking again. "Weather you like it or not, we are partners. I will NOT have a repeat of you and Ash's tag team battle a few years ago. Suck it up and at least TRY to work with me!"

"How can I 'work' with you when all your pokemon do is prance around and show off?!" Paul answered anger rising in his cheeks.

"Well we have to show off since your pokemon don't seem to care about looks....of course they do always say...'like trainer like pokemon'" Dawn answered with a smart ass tone.

"Ok, your pokemon can dance, but they need to cut it short. they are taking way too long to land their attacks and we do still need to actually win the battle. here I'll use Weevile, show us what it is you want to do."

"Ok we'll try again and this time ill be faster i promise." Dawn hurriedly gave Paul a small hug and then turned to her pokemon. 

"Glaceon use ice beam on the field and create an ice rink."

the ice type eveeloution jumped in the air and began to dance. Dawn allowed it for a few moments before calling out

"Ok do it now, Paul said  we are taking too much time to land the attacks so we need to try doing it faster."

The fox pokemon nodded and smiled before blowing a cloud of dehydrated ice all over the area in which they were training. 

"Ok Paul, in order for this to work you need to teach weevile to skate."  
"what the hell is that going to do other than make her look like an idiot?!"

dawn face palmed.

"Ok i guess Ill have to show you. call out another pokemon and have a training battle with me on the ice rink."

"why would I practice on an ice rink? the stadium is indoors, it wont be frozen." Pauls patients was wearing thin.

"Just trust me. You'll understand in a minute."

 

 

Paul called out his Torterra  to join weevile and was ready to go, he wanted to show dawn that prancing around wont win battles. they both began calling attacks and the battle began. Pauls pokemon struggled to stand, let alone land a move. Dawns pokemon on the other hand glided gracefully across the makeshift battlefield landing every attack with ease. 

Ten minutes later dawn called her pokemon back and walked on the ice over to Paul. he was shocked that she could so easily glide across the ice in her boots without loosing her balance. once they were face to face dawn began to speak.

"The reason i told you that i need to teach your pokemon to skate is because that's my strategy. our opponents are a rock type trainer and a dragon type trainer. If you use weevile and i use Glaceon we can beat them easily. ill turn the battlefield to ice and at least one of their pokemon wont be able to land attacks. It'll be too busy trying to stand. if one happens too be able to fly weevile can use psychic to keep them on the ice. if weevile can learn to skate, she can land physical attacks while using psychic. "

"When did you come up with this idea?" Paul asked 

"Last night i couldn't sleep and decided to go to the library. I was doing some research on our opponents past battles and different strategies that would work using both our pokemon. I know your pokemon are stronger than most, and mine are more graceful than most. Thats why i figured you could do the manly type battling and i can do the girly type battling."

 

"Well i guess that head holds something in it other than hot air after all. " Paul said.

Dawn immediately looked frustrated but decided against arguing and chose to smile instead. she was shocked when Paul returned the smile. not a smirk like usual but a real genuine smile. granted it was small and lasted only a second, but dawn saw it and understood that Paul was actually making a joke.

Paul told weevile to listen to dawn and learn to skate. weevile ran over to dawn eager to learn to skate. dawn laughed at her excitement and began teaching her.

 

time skip 4 hours

 

"ok weevile i think you've got it. you did a really good job. its not easy to learn to skate in one day, it even took some of my pokemon weeks to learn what you've learned today. you should be very proud of yourself." Dawn was praising Pauls weevile. 

"return weevile," Paul wasn't one to praise his pokemon.

"you really should give her credit Paul. its very difficult for a pokemon who's not an ice type to learn to skate in one day, hell even some ice types cant skate."

"i expect nothing less from her. all of my pokemon have been trained to understand that anything less than perfection is unacceptable."

"well it shows, you've trained them well. they're not gonna know what hit them tomorrow!"

"yea well just remember not to prance around so much you forget to attack. you need to focus on winning."

"right! you're 100% correct. but at the same time, don't forget to let weevile do her dance. i know you don't like them to be frilly but if you trust me we will definitely get those style points. and i trust you to get the strength points. together we can get the teamwork points if we stick to the plan. all in all im expecting an easy short battle tomorrow."

"hmmm for once I agree with you. now come on its nearly midnight and im tired." paul told dawn curtly.

"ok, to be honest i'm tired as hell myself. i'm hungry though." dawn said as her stomach began to growl. 

"i figured you would be." Paul said. He led her to their suite and dawn went to change into her pajamas. when she came back out Paul had two bowls of homemade chili and cornbread on the table waiting for her. Dawn was sure the expression on her face reflected how confused she was. Paul smirked and motioned for her to sit down.

"I figured since you were training weevile i would save us some dinner. There wasn't anything edible left in the cafeteria so i went ahead and made something."

"th-thank you. I didn't know you could cook."

"well duh if i coudn't cook i would've starved years ago. just hurry up and eat, we need to sleep we have our first battle at 8am.

dawn nodded and sat down across from Paul. she ate the food he had prepared for her and she thoroughly enjoyed it, which surprised her. after they were finished dawn was far from sleepy. she practically begged Paul to watch a scary movie with her. he agreed reluctantly. mainly to get her to shut up. they sat together and put in a horror flick. 

halfway through the movie Paul felt a weight on his shoulder. he looked down and saw dawn was asleep laying on him. he smiled and layed his head on hers strangely comfortable in the way he was laying.

"you are troublesome aren't you." Paul said as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip 6pm the following day. Dawn and Paul won their first battle and gained perfect scores in all 3 of the categories. They are now relaxing in the lobby of the Pokemon Center waiting for nurse Joy to bring them their Pokemon.  
"Why hello there Dawn."  
Out of nowhere Conway snuck up on dawn and was sitting in the chair next to her. "You sure looked good out there today. Your Pokemon didn't look too bad either. But I'd expect a beautiful trainer like you to have beautiful Pokemon putting on a beautiful show. Waiting on your Glaceon are you? Well I'll just join you and wait. So what are you reading?"  
Conway put his arm around dawn and Paul noticed that she looked absolutely terrified.  
He felt anger start boiling inside himself although he wasn't sure why. All he knew is he didn't like the way dawn looked when Conway was around. He decided he needed to get rid of him and fast; dawn was damn near hyperventilating trying to keep from passing out in fear.  
"Get lost looser. You're giving me a headache." Paul said to Conway.  
"Oh I'm sorry I'll be quiet." Conway answered slyly.  
"I said get the fuck out of here!" Paul said with venom dripping from his words. He stood up and got right in Conway's fave. Paul grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him on the floor.  
"Leave." Pail said bluntly.  
"Ok ok ok...no need to get pushy." Conway said angerly as he got up and walked away.  
Paul looked over at dawn and saw that she was still shaking. He noticed silent tears falling from her eyes as well. He grabbed her wrist and led her up to the room.  
"Take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll go get the Pokemon. Choose a movie and we'll watch it, you need to calm down. You're useless to me in this condition and we need to train tomorrow."  
Dawn silently nodded and headed straight for the bathroom.   
Paul shook his head in confusion and headed back to the lobby, double checking that the room was locked. He didnt want another Conway incident tonight. He walked up to nurse joys counter and retrieved his Pokemon.  
"Nurse Joy, with respect I request my partners Glaceon as well. She's not feeling well so I told her I'd get her Pokemon for her."  
"How kind of you. You know, I hardly see any teammates looking out for one another so far. Its nice to know some of you are taking the term partner seriously. So what is wrong with your partner?"  
Paul contemplated what to say.  
"Another trainer said something that upset her. I told her to shower and relax and am now going to watch a movie with her until she falls asleep."  
"That is the sweetest thing I've heard all week! Men like you are a rare breed. It's nice to know she has a young man like yourself looking out for her. You must be very good friends."  
"Not particularly no. I've met her in the past so she's not a stranger. We think alike when it comes to winning and we get along well enough to work together. I just need her to be at her best so she needs to calm down. Movies calm her down so that's why I offered."  
"Hmmmmm, I feel like there's more to it than that bit I'll leave it alone." Nurse Joy said with a wink. "Here take this." She handed Paul a basket full of movie snacks and cokes, an oversized snuggle blanket, and an assortment of scary/chick flick movies.   
"Thank you." Paul said and bowed in respect. He took the basket and headed back to the room.

In the corner Brock had been watching Paul and nurse joys encounter. He chuckled to himself as he realized he was watching Paul begin to realize his feelings for his friend that he had grown to love as a sister.   
He followed Paul up the stairs and stopped him before he entered his room.   
"Hey paul can I talk to you?"  
"What?"  
"Listen, I know you and i aren't exactly friends, but you have to understand dawn is like a sister to me. She has had some unspeakable things happen to her in the last few years. I'm sure you've noticed her personality is no where near as happy go lucky as it used to be. She's broken Paul. She's vonerable right now. Don't do or say anything you dont mean because she's hanging on by a thread right now. Don't make me have to hurt you Paul."  
Brock sounded absolutely terrifying with his last sentence, but Paul didn't let it phase him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. But I can promise you, I won't do anything to her. I have to go now, dawn is waiting for her Glaceon."  
"Here. It's her favorite." Brock handed Paul 6 white roses with a blue and purple ribbon tied to it. "It'll make her feel better...tell her it's from you."  
"How much did this cost?"  
"$25"  
Paul pulled out his wallet and reimbursed Brock for the flowers.  
"Now I can say it's from me. Thank you." Paul bowed to Brock (he showed him respect because of the age difference and the fact that brocknis a breeder) and headed to his room where he knew dawn was waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Paul! What took you so long? Is everything alright? What's that?" Dawn asked pointing to the basket in pails hands.  
"Just a few things I picked up. Here." Paul handed Dawn the mini bouquet of roses and sat the basket down on the table.   
Dawn's eyes walked up with tears as she ran to hug Paul.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Now go put them away. The basket is full of movie stuff pick a movie and put it in while I make this popcorn.

Time skip 1 hour.

Dawn and Paul were watching another scary movie. This one was about killer clowns and Dawn was scared shitless. During a particularly gory scene she jumped and buried her head into Paul's shoulder, gripping onto his shirt for dear life.  
"Scared troublesome? It's just a movie, even if it wasn't they wouldn't hurt you. Not with me here."  
Paul reached his arm up and wrapped it around dawn and let her burry her face in his chest. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he decided to pause the movie.  
"Dawn, what happened to you?"   
"What do you mean?".  
"You used to be so bubbly and optimistic. It was pretty annoying actually how happy you always were. And what's the story with the glasses freak stalking you?"  
"A lot happened Paul. Things I'd rather not say."  
"You didn't answer my second question."  
"Conway stole something from me that I can never get back. It was very Pretious to me and he destroyed it. It'll never be good for anything because he tainted it. And now every time I see him I can only remember the pain he put me through."  
What did he steal?  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Ok."  
Paul turned the movie back on and decided to let the conversation go. He was perfectly content with dawn in his arms. It took him nearly 30 minutes to realize how happy he felt for the first time in his life. He had never felt as calm and comfortable as he did at that vwry moment on the couch in front of the fireplace dawn snuggled on his chest and the two of them sharing a blanket. It felt so natural but foregin at the same time. He had never experienced this and he became nervous. As if she could hear his thoughts dawn sat up and started talking.  
"I'm sorry. Im laying on you, I know you don't like physical contact." Dawn got up to go sit on the other side of the couch when Paul stopped her. He grabbed her wrist to sit her back down but she flinched.  
"Dawn," Paul spoke softly. Dawn was a little shocked as she had never heard Paul talk like this. "Why do you flinch when I touch you? Are you scared of me? I may be mean but I would NEVER hurt you dawn. Look at me." He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her eyes up to his. "I would never hurt you. I want you to tell me why you are so different, why you're so scared. I don't like it. You're not as troublesome like this and it doesn't seem right."  
"I know you wouldn't hurt me Paul. I trust you. I will try to talk about it one day, I'm just not ready. Please be patient with me."  
"Ok dawn."  
Paul once again wrapoed his arms around dawn and pulled her close to him. She could hear his heartbeat and hers began to beat in sync with it. She felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep when she felt Paul brush her hair from her face. She opened her eyes to see Paul gazing at her. They sat in silence for a full 2 minutes just staring at each other.  
"Are you ready for bed?" Dawn broke the silence.  
"Yes, are you?"  
"Yes. Do you mind t-t-tucking me in? I'm not sure why but I feel safer with you around. " She blushed as she spoke.  
Paul got up and walked her to get room. He waited for her to lay down before walking over to her and covering her up. As he turned to walk away dawn stopped him.  
Will you sleep in here tonight? I'm still very scared and don't want to be alone. "  
Paul was shocked but agreed. He said in the bed next to her and heald her until she fell asleep. He then closed his eyes and began to dream. In his dream he saw Dawn and himself traveling together and having adventures. He was the happiest he had ever been and the world seemed perfect. His dream was disrupted about 4 hours later when he heard dawn taking in her sleep.  
"Get off of me! Don't touch me! It hurts please Conway get off of me! I said NO!"  
Paul was furious as all sorts of sanarios ran through his mind. What had that pervert done to dawn to make her like this?! He looked at her and noticed for the first time that Dawn's arms were covered with self inflicted scars. He shed a tear at the sight before waking dawn from her nightmare.  
"Dawn, dawn, wake up!"  
"Make it stop!!! Paul please make it stop. I'm so scared you're going to leave!" She burrows her face deep into Paul's chest and began sobbing!   
"Dawn please tell me what's going on? What are you afraid of?"  
"When you find out you'll want nothing to do with me."  
"Why did you do this?!" Paul pulled Dawn's arms up showing her her scars.  
"My body is full of dishonor and shame."  
"Why? And why do you say I'll leave?"  
"Because I'm impure Paul. You want to know what changed me? Conway changed me. The night he raped me."


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING SENSITIVE SUBJECTS ARE DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER  
Paul sat in silence and shock as he replayed the words dawn had just spoken to him in his head. She had began to cry uncontrollably and was apologizing over and over. Paul was pissed that she felt the need to apologize for being violated against her will. He was deeply saddened at how lonely she really was.  
"Dawn calm down. Shhhhh. It's ok. Im not going anywhere. Shhhh. It's ok I'm here, you're not alone."  
Paul was being calm for Dawn's sake but inside he was raging with anger.   
"Start from the beginning" Paul instructed dawn.  
"It was 3 years ago. I had just won my 5th Hooen ribbon and was on my way to the grand festival. It was raining really hard and i was heald up in a cave in the forest. I heard someone outside and saw that it was Conway. He has always creeped me out but I thought he was harmless so I invited him in the cave with me. He was soaking wet and decided to strip down to his boxers. I told him I was uncomfortable with him like that and he laughed. He walked up to mrme and pinned me to the ground. Then he asked me how uncomfortable I was. I begged him to get off of me but he just laughed. He started tearing my clothes off and i started screaming for him to get off of me.  He got mad that I was yelling and hit me. I started crying and he hit me again. Then he...he...he...." Dawn burst out in tears again  
"It hurt so much Paul. When he was finished he passed out. By then I was covered in brused and torn clothes. I grabbed my pack and ran out into the darkness in the storm. I ran until morning. That was the last time I saw him until the other day. But he's been following me this whole time. He would leave 'gifts' for me. He seriously thinks I enjoyed it and we're in some sort of long distance relationship. I told my mother what happened and she threw me out. She said no man would ever want me again and she couldn't live with the shame i brought to my family. She was right when she said it was my fault. I should've never invited him in. I didn't know he was such a monster!"  
By now dawn was crying so hard she was hiccupping.   
Paul took a moment to take everything in and then he spoke with care in his voice dawn had never heard before.  
"Dawn look at me. It's not your fault. He's a psychopath and your mother is an ignorant bitch. She says no man would want you but she's wrong. We battle Conway tomorrow. I'm going to defeat him and then I'm going to kill him." Paul was so calm saying it that dawn started to get scared. Paul took notice and spoke again.  
"You're safe dawn. As long as you're with me, he'll never hurt you again."  
He then wrapped his left arm around her waste and tilted her chin up with his right hand. He looked deeply into her dark blue eyes and for the first time saw all the pain she's been living with. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to show her that he wasn't going anywhere. Slowly he leaned his face closer to hers, stopping for a moment when she flinched. Once she calmed down he continued to close the gap between their faces until finally their lips met. 

Authors note*  
The next chapter will be a lemon! Meaning yes there will be sex! Don't read if you're not prepared for it! You can skip forward to the chapter titled Battle Revenge 


	8. Chapter 8

Author note  
This is my first lemon and i still need to edit it so if you don't like sex don't read this chapter...next one will be up in 30 minutes 


	9. Chapter 9

It was the battle Dawn had been dreading. She felt sick and was ready to run. The only thing holding her back was the fact that she couldn't just walk out on Paul like that.  
As her nerves began to take over she felt a hand grab hers. She looked up into Paul's eyes.  
Intertwining his fingers with hers he smiled and asked "you ready for this?"   
She nodded. Paul looked forward facing the stadium before him, his usual scowl on his face.   
As Barry and Conway entered the stage they took notice of Paul and Dawn and how they were standing.  They also felt the tension in the air. Barry noticed Paul glaring at Conway with hatered basically spewing from his body. Dawn on the other hand looked down at the ground terrified clutching onto him for dear life.

"Trainers Release your Pokemon!!!"

"Weevile, STAND BY FOR BATTLE...CRUSH HIM!!!" Paul threw out his pokeball ferociously. Weevile appeared and glared at Conway.   
Its trainer didn't know that all the Pokemon already knew what had happened to dawn thanks to piplups big beak. All of Paul's Pokemon wanted revenge for the only person their trainer had ever cared for.

"Joltion, help me...please"  
Dawn tossed up a yellow and black pokeball and the electric fox Pokemon popped out with venom in its eyes. It sent shock waves around the whole stadium purposely hitting Conway.

"Dawn control him!" Paul spat at her.  
"Joltion calm down." Dawn pleaded .  
The Pokemon calmed itself and got into a battle stance.  
Barry released Starmie and Conway released Tentacruel.  
"Weevile you know what to do!"   
The black Sphinx Pokemon jumped up in.the air and lifted jolteon with psychic. She then please a powerful ice beam on the ground. Taking a play from Glaceons book, weevile turned the arena into an ice rink.  
Jolteon and weevile landed gracefully on the ice while Starmie and Tentacruel slipped around everywhere. Jolteon then used electric terrain on the ice causing both ice and electric moves to be double effective. This raised their points for strategic battling. The electric courses through the stadium causing a shower or electric and ice crystal sparkles. This got tgem performance points. All the while Conway and Barry are freaking out because their Pokemon can't move. The attacks they had managed to throw out there had missed and weevile and jolteon took each as a performance point opportunity.   
"Ok enough touring around with them. " Paul said with a slight chuckle. "Finish them, and i want you to hurt his Pokemon, PUT THEM OUT OF COMMISSION!!!"   
Wee Ile immediately skated over to Conway's Tentacruel. She whipped out her razor sharp claws and began slicing the jellyfish Pokemon mercilessly. Blood began pouring from it and Conway stood and watched in horror as the referee hadn't stopped the battle.  
"Finish it Dawn. You don't have to hurt Barry's Pokemon. They didn't do anything to you, as for weevile....im not sure why but she's out for blood...and from the looks of it, she's getting what she wants. End this before my Pokemon kills his." Paul said soothingly to her.  
"Use volt tackle." Jolteon surrounded itself with a yellow electric aura and rushed lighting speed at Starmie. It was knocked out with one hit.   
"Weevile enough." Paul said calmly.  
The Pokemon backed off, joined the fox Pokemon, and together they walked to dawn and began to cuddle her.  
"Thank you" she whispered to them.

"Uhhhh the winners are Dawn and Paul!" The announcer said . Shaken by what she had just seen she nervously smiled at the winners.

Time skip...a few hours later back in dawn and Paul's room. The two are sitting on.the couch watching a movie when they are suddenly interrupted.

Knock knock knock  
"Ugh  stupid people" Paul paused the movie and got up. He walked over to answer the door. To his dismay it was ash and Brock.  
Ash pushed his way past Paul and into the room, Brock stood at the doorway looking at ash like he was an idiot.  
"Sure Ash come right on in" Paul said sarcastically. "Come in Brock." He spoke to Dawn's 'brother' with respect.

"What the fuck was that Paul?! Your weevile is as out of control as you are!" Ash was fuming at the ears and yelling at the top of his lungs.  
Piplup jumped in between the two and faced Ash in a fighting stance, ready to protect its masters protector.  
"Piplup what the hell? You're defending him? Have you all gone insane?!"  
"Calm down you looser." Paul said curtly. Ash looked at dawn and she motioned for him to sit.  
"Paul didn't know weevile was going to attack like that. My guess is piplup told his Pokemon what happened. She was protecting me Ash. Don't be mad at her or Paul. Its my fault."  
"It's not your fault. Don't make me tell you that again, troublesome." Paul said with a smirk. Dawn smiled back and Brock chuckled to himself while ash sat there confused as ever.  
"I think it's time I told you both. Paul will you sit with me." Paul silently walked to dawn and sat down.   
"It's about Conway..." dawn started.  
She began to retell the story of what Conway did to her. Ash grew horrified with each passing word while Brock looked like he would kill whoever he saw next. Paul kept his arms protectively around dawn as she told the story of her assault in more detail than she had the first time.   
"And that's why weevile and jolteon acted the way they did."

"Dawn I..."  
"It's ok Ash. " Dawn said to her friend. She knew he felt guilty. The incident happened 2 days after he left her to travel with Iris.  
"I'm not really feeling well," she said. "I think I'm going to lay down, I'll see you guys later. She ran off with tears forming in her eyes.

"There you idiot. Are you happy now? She told you her big secret now leave." Paul was pissed that Dawn was upset and he blamed Ash.   
He shouldn't have left her alone back then and he shouldn't have come barging in now. He wanted him to leave so he could go comfort dawn.  
He got up and walked to the door. Holding it open he waited for ash and Brock to exit.  
As they left Paul stopped Brock and said simply...  
"Im going to let her stay up here tomorrow. I don't want anyone bothering her. She's just now beginning to deal with this and she needs her space. I know you and ash are her close friends so I'll tolerate Ash, for Dawn's sake, bit not until she's ready to see him. Tell him that for me." And then he closed the door and walked to the room to comfort a crying Dawn.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dawn wake up." Paul lightly nudged dawn attempting to wake her. Piplups noticed and decided to help out. He released a small bubble beam. It lands on Dawn's face waking her up instantly.  
"Piplup! What was that for?!"   
Paul started chuckling.   
"Look on the balcony."  
Dawn looked to where Paul was pointing and saw a huge snow storm outside.   
"Oh no, we can't battle in that!" Dawn said loudly.   
"Obviously." Paul said back to his usual self.  
"Rude much?" Dawn was irritated with him.   
"Look troublesome, just because I care about you doesn't mean I'm going to change my entire personality. "   
Dawn looked at him completely dumbfounded.  
"Sigh Ok, look..." Paul walked over do the bed where dawn was stiiting and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand in his and took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Last night was.... amazing." He felt his face growing red with embarrassment but continued speaking  
"I meant it when I said I won't leave you. And I care about you, but...I'm still me. Be realistic. If you wanted someone nice and optimistic you could've been with Ash but you didn't want him or anyone like him you wanted me. I am going to continue to be the person I always have been. But I will be kinder with you. But.... I will not allow my feelings for you to stop me from reaching my goals. I will not allow them to cause me to show weakness in front of any of these pathetic excuses for trainers. I expect you to do the same. You will not allow your feelings for me to get in the way of you achieving your goals. We can however allow our feelings for each other bring us closer. We can help each other reach our goals together. I want to see you become stronger, with me, I want to become stronger with you. Bit don't expect me to suddenly be some sort of prince charming just because we gave our virginity to each other." Paul put his hand up to silence Dawn. She was about to protest that last part of his oh so elaborate speech when he cut her off.  
"I don't care what happened. Before last night you were still pure. You gave that to me and that's the way it is."  
He then got up and started to walk away before turning back to give her a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed and he turned back around walked out of the room.

Dawn sat there in the bed holding the spot on her cheek Paul had just kissed. She decided he was right. She cared about him for the person he is. She didn't want him to change. Well maybe just a little. She did want him to speak kinder to her. And he had promised to do that. She figured that was enough. She smiled and got up to go take a shower and get ready for the day.

Time skip 

Dawn was really upset. She had gone down to the lobby to take her Pokemon to nurse Joy. While she was down there she found out that the blizzard was so bad they had to postpone the tournament and they had no idea when it would resume. She headed back to her room. She walked in with her head held low.   
The first thing she noticed was how warm the room was. She looked up and saw Paul sitting at the table in the living room waiting for her. She walked over and saw he had lit a fire in the fireplace. He also had a huge wonderful looking breakfast laid out.   
There were bagels, eggs, bacon, an assortment of berries, moomoo milk cream cheese, fresh combee honey, and fresh maple syrup. There was a pot of coffee and a pitcher of oran berry juice along with two sets of dishes.   
Paul walked up to dawn and handed her a single deep red rose. He grabbed her wrist and led her to the table to sit down.  
"I assume you haven't had breakfast yet?" Paul asked Dawn with a small smirk on his face. He already knew she hadn't eaten yet. He could hear her stomach growling from tge moment she opened the door. He was glad that he had asked his brother to send him an array of syrups and jams when he got here. He originally thought he would enjoy them as celebratory treats after each battle. But sharing them with dawn to lift her spirits was much better.  
Dawn smiled and sat down eager to devour the buffet in front of her. "You would be correct in assuming that." Dawn said jokingly.  
Paul chuckled softly. They sat down to eat and it was calm and cozy. Which was a huge welcome for dawn given what all had happened recently.  
After eating and cleaning up Paul popped in a movie. Since it was snowing Paul decided to put on a scary movie set in winter. He chose Jack Frost While Dawn was making hot cocoa and popcorn.

About half way through the movie piplup finds Dawn and Paul asleep snuggled up on the couch. He laughed at how ridiculous they looked. He then walked over to Paul's backpack and painstakingly pulled out a pokeball. He pushed the button in the center and released Paul's torterra.   
Once he was released piplup shushed him before motioning for him to follow. They made their way from the closet to the living room. When torterra saw his master sleeping peacefully with the blue haired girl, he smiled.   
He had never seen Paul as happy and content as he looked at that very moment. He felt piplups flipper tapping his leg and looked down to find the penguin holding the corner of a big snuggly blanket.   
"Pip piplup" motioning to the two sleeping trainers torterra realized why piplup released him. He let loose his vines from his back and gently used vine whip to cover the trainers with the blanket piplup had chosen.   
Torterra and piplup looked at the couple one last time before deciding they wanted to suprise them.   
They both quietly wked back to the closet and collected all of dawn and Paul's pokeballs. They then made their way downstairs to the indoor training arena.   
Once tgere torterra and piplup released all the other Pokemon. Once out of their pokeballs, the Pokemon were confused as they didn't see their trainers.   
After a few minutes of explanation from torterra and piplup the Pokemon understood why they were there alone.   
The Pokemon wanted their trainers to spend the day together but they also didn't want to skip out on training. According to torterra, a snow day is no reason to be lazy. The other Pokemon agreed and began to pair themselves up with one of the opposite trainers Pokemon.   
Leafeon and torterra were together because leafeon had confided in him that he wanted to learn frenzie plant. Torterra warned him that, frenzie plant, being one of the strongest grass type moves, would take a LOT of work and wouldn't be easy to learn. Torterra was willing to hell because he knew his masters mates Pokemon needed lots of hard work to become strong like them.   
He knew they had strategy and graceful moves, but he also knew that it wouldn't be enough if they want to win the tournament. After giving out instructions on what to work on torterra turned to leafeon to begin their training. All the other Pokemon followed suit.   
Nurse Joy Ash and Brock just happened to walk by and saw dawn and Paul's Pokemon paired up and training with no trainer in site. Ash and nurse Joy were in shock while Brock was slightly amused by their bewilderment.

"I know you don't agree with his training style Ash, " Brock began. "But you do have to admit they're extremely disciplined. Not many Pokemon will train this way unless directed to."  
"It seems to me torterra and piplup are running the show." Nurse Joy giggled.  
"That's because piplup was Dawn's first Pokemon and Paul's was turtwig. I guess tgeyre the leaders of the gang!" Ash said excitedly.  
"I'd say from the looks of it, Dawn's Pokemon are teaching Paul's some contests moves and Paul's are teaching Dawn's some strength moves." Brock observed.  
"Why would they be doing that? Dawn doesn't even DO contests anymore." Ash asked.  
"You see Ash," Brock went into a huge explanation about teamwork and adjusting to different settings.   
"You mean like how dawn always has her Glaceon change the field?" Ash questioned.  
"Exactly!" Nurse Joy chummed in.  
"Even though dawn doesn't do contests anymore doesn't mean her contest moves are useless now. Being a performer means you have to learn to strategize on your toes. Dawn's Pokemon are great at that. They can beat opponents that are at higher levels because of their brains. Pauls Pokemon on the other hand battle with brute strength. Now if you combine the two you'd have an unbeatable team. And i think that's what the Pokemon want." Brock said with a sly smile on his face.  
"Yea you're right. I bet they're trying to get stronger for Paul and Dawn. I wonder what they're up to? " Ash asked.  
"I think they're having a relaxing day today. Paul came down and prepared a rather large breakfast, he took some movies and firewood as well. I'm sure they're having a romantic movies day together and wouldn't want to be disturbed." Nurse Joy said with a smile.  
"Yea" Ash began. "Well since I need to get some training done anyway, let's go train with Paul and Dawn's Pokemon!" Ash stated beaming with excitement.  
"That's a good idea Ash!" Nurse Joy chummed as she walked away.  
"I'm sure they won't mind, plus I'm sure the Pokemon would like some competition from other types. " Brock said more to himself than anyone.  
"Well all right! Let's get training!"Ash jumped in the air excitedly and headed inside the training arena.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N so I'm gna let you know now this story is going to take an interesting turn in this chapter. Im also 4 chapters away from being done with this book. A part two will be typed up after my next book. I like to write the whole story on my laptop before transferring it here so once it's finished I'll put it up for y'all to read. 

(Pauls POV)

' Today was a good day. Dawn didn't seem to be anywhere near as upset as she had been the last week.' Paul thought to himself.  
It was 3 days before Christmas. The tournament was supposed to be finished 4 days ago but the blizzard had been raging on for over a week with no signs of letting up soon.  
It was around 2 am and Paul was roaming the halls of the Pokemon Center. Everyone was asleep and everything was quiet. After aimlessly roaming the halls for a while Paul found.himself in front of Ash and Brock's room.   
' Do I really want to include them in.this? I wonder what.theyll say? Oh well no turning back now.' Paul said to himself as he opened the door with Dawn's spare key card.  
He walked in.to find their room was identical to his except everything was blue and red. He snickered to himself before pulling a pokeball off of his belt. He tossed the ball up and out appeared...piplup?  
"Pip pip piplup piplup pip!!"   
"Shhh quiet! I need your help and it's for dawn so suck it up and wake up Ash and Brock for me."  
Piplup got an.evil look in his eyes as he walked to the two sleeping trainers.  
He grinned and decided if he had to be awake at least he was gonna have fun. He raised his flippers above his head and created a small whirlpool and threw it at Ash and Brock.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M DROWNING"   
"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!"  
Piplup was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically while Paul only chuckled mildly.   
Finally figuring out that Paul and piplup woke them up the two, now soaking wet, trainers got up and went to change their clothes.

"So Paul what's up? It's really late is everything ok?" Brock was asking.  
"Yea Paul what's up with that it's 2:30 in the morning what the hell man?!" Ash complained.

"I need to talk to both of you and i dont want dawn knowing about it. Therefore I had to come when she's asleep."  Paul said bluntly. He was already regretting his decision to ask this pathetic trainers help. Brock wasn't so bad he guessed. But Ash was just so immature and oblivious it just drove him nuts.   
"Look you've obviously noticed my disdain towards you but seeing as Dawn sees you two as brothers I've come to you instead of handling this myself."  
"This is about Conway isn't it?" Brock stated more than asked.   
"Don't say that bastards name Brock!" Ash blurted out.  
"Basically I want to know if you're willing g to help me ... take care of him." Paul asked.  
"What do you mean 'take care'?" Ash asked.   
"I'm curious myself." Brock added.  
"Dawn trusts you. If i did something to protect her I can trust you to say nothing...ever... is that correct?"  
Ash and Brock nodded.  
"Even if it may involve you lying to dawn for the rest of her life? And possibly the police?" Paul smirked as he asked. He knew they wouldn't have the guts to agree to help him. They were too weak to stomach what needed to be done.  
"Paul..." ash began speaking...  
"I want him dead."   
Paul was surprised at his words and was even more surprised when Brock agreed.  
"Then you shouldn't have a problem with helping me then. Because that's exactly what piplup and I plan to do."   
Paul walked towards the balcony  
Ash and Brock followed.   
"What did you have in mind?" (B)  
"We could just take him and leave him in the woods to freeze." (A)  
"No. That's not good enough. I want him to be scared. I want him to know that it's coming and there's nothing he can do to stop it, and no one's coming to help. I want him to feel the terror he caused my troublesome. He doesn't deserve an easy death." (P)  
"Pip piplup pi pip piplup-pip"   
The three boys looked at the little blue penguin confused. Piplup became irritated so he walked over to the book shelf. He grabbed a book he had seen Brock once read and walked back over to the trainers.  
He flipped through the book until he saw the picture he was looking for and pointed at it with his flipper. 

The story was about a man who had committed crimes against humanity and Pokemon. It was an ancient legend about how a young elemental guardian. He controlled the winter and the elements of ice fairy psychic dragon and shine. He along with the Pokemon at his command captured and turreted the man until he begged for death. Then they finished him via Seppuku style.   
The young men looked in shock. They couldn't believe the little adorable Pokemon was capable of wanting to do something like that.  
Paul smirked and picked up the book. He briefly rubbed piplups head and whispered a word of praise before finally stating...  
"This is perfect. Are you guys in or out?"   
Ash and Brock silently nodded.  
"Hn. Ok tomorrow I will tell troublesome that us three are going to the training facilities to get to know each other better. Well find him and take him out into the woods. My Pokemon can get us there and back easily. We will need this to take 2hours max. Once it's over we will come back here and wait another 2 hours and then I'll head back to my room." (P)  
"What will we do for 2 hours?" (A)  
"We could actually try to get to know each other in those 2 hours ." (B)  
"Sounds good to me!" (A)  
"Whatever. Be ready at 11. Come on piplup knowing our luck dawn has already wokrn up and realized we're gone." (P)  
He turned and walked out the door throwing a half wave over his shoulder. 

I'm going to do this and im not going to do it alone. They may be pathetic but maybe...just maybe, I can make room for 2 friends in my heart. After all they're willing to do this for me. And it's all for our mutual love for dawn. Yes we all love her but in different ways. Strangely, I feel more confident in my decision with Brock and Ash on my side. 

Paul was lost in thought until he realized he was in front of his door. He opened it and was happy to see Dawn still sleeping. He crawled into bed with her and helped piplup onto the bed made for him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep excited for the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day around 9:30 pm.

"Oh Paul! I'm so happy you've decided to give Ash and Brock a chance!!! Now I know Ash can be a bit much sometimes but maybe being around you will help him learn to tone it down a bit."   
Dawn is very excited about tonight. Paul thought to himself.

"Just so you know I don't plan on becoming best friends with these loosers. But I figured if they're your family I may as well get along with them because I plan on being with you for a very long time. " Paul blushed when he said that last part.   
Dawn pretended not to notice. She grabbed a dark purple and black bag and handed it to Paul. Inside he found all sorts of snacks and drinks.  
"They're for you and the guys. I put some coffins in there as well."  
"Thank you troublesome."  
"Man I'm getting sleepy. What are you guys going to do anyway?"  
"Were going to the gym to get some training done and maybe to the exercise room so I can get training in as well. I'll be back by 3."  
"Ok Paul. I'm going to bed have fun tonight and remember, be patient with Ash, he's a really good friend, you just have to get to know him. "  
"That's what I plan on doing. Come on, I'll tuck you in before I go. By the way Dawn, since I'm training anyway, let me take your Pokemon to train with me. They haven't gotten a good work out since the storm started and you don't want them getting lazy."  
"You're right! Thank you Paul  
I feel guilty now, I should be training not acting like I'm on vacation."  
"It's ok I will give them a food work out. Now get some sleep I'll be back."  
Paul kissed dawn on the forehead put Dawn's pokeballs in his bag along with his and walked out of the room.  
It didn't take long for Paul to find Brock and Ash after explaining to them the story he had given Dawn the boys headed down to the other side of the dormitories to go find Conway's room for some reason there weren't any cameras in the Pokemon Center it was very different from other Pokemon centers in that way every Pokemon Center they had ever been to always had cameras down the hallway and at each of the entrances and exits but not this one I guess here nothing bad happens so they don't worry about it but that works at in the boys favor.  
"Pikachu, short out the door would ya?" Ash asked his partner.  
"Chaaa!" The yellow mouse happily replied. Sparks began to form around his cheeks. He pressed his sparking face to the key card slot until they heard a click sound that let them know the door was unlocked.   
Paul called out Dawn's espeon and the boys walked inside. Espeon saw Conway sleeping and began to use psychic to levitate him out of the room. They grabbed his bag his pokeballs and all of his clothes. We also left a note for Barry stating that he (Conway) was leaving since they had already lost the tournament. They signed it under Conway's name so it looked like he wrote the letter.  
Once safely outside the room with Conway they headed outside. Paul called out weevile and Dawn's umbreon.  
"Umbreon I need you to teleport us here," he said showing the dark fox Pokemon a spot on the map. "I need you to shield us from the storm weevile. Use trick room once were out there." Paul ordered.  
The Pokemon both nodded and we're ready to go. In a flash of blue light they were all teleported to the middle of the forest.  
Weevile quickly used trick room surrounding them all in a soundproof room. Paul then released his frostlass and had her use mirage (move I made up she can create a mirage so people won't see what's really there) and concealed the trick room. They took Conway and tied him to a sturdy tree.  
Ash called out his Pokemon as did Brock and Paul, he also releases Dawn's Pokemon. 

A/N   
Here's everyone's poke  
Ash  
Pikachu, Charazard, Greninja, Hawloucha, Noivern, & Infernape  
Brock  
Onix, Ninetails, Ludicolo, Ryhorn, Neidoking, & Skarmory   
Paul  
Torterra, Weevile, Frostlass, Electavire, Ursarig, & Gengar  
Dawn (that are here)  
Piplup, Espeon, & Umbreon

"Piplup, wake this piece of shit up." Paul commanded. The blue penguin Pokemon smiled and formed a huge whirlpool and tossed it at Conway's face.

"Wahhhhhhh! What's going on?! Where am I??? Why the hell can't I move?!" (C)  
"Shut up!" Smack! (A)  
"You really thought we wouldn't find out didn't you?" (B)  
"What do you mean!? I didn't do anything!" (C)  
"Dawn told us everything you sick bastard!" (B)  
"Yea so cut the act!" (A)  
"I don't know what dawn told you but I didn't do anything!"  
Smack! Punch! Kick!  
"So you're calling dawn a liar? After everything you have the nerve to sit here and deny it!!! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!" (P)  
"Espeon use tail whip, umbreon use shadow ball, piplup use ice shard, Electavire use thunder shock, weevile use slash, torterra use leaf storm, Ursarig use hyperbeam, gengar use nightshade!" (P)  
"Ninetails use psywave, Ludicolo use mega sound, Ryhorn surge, onix bind, Neidoking sluge bomb, Skarmory swift!" (B)  
"Pikachu thunderbolt, Greninja water shurikin, Hawloucha use karate chop, Noivern use dragon breath, Infernape flame blast, Charazard lava spit!"(A)  
"Take your time with him guys don't everyone attack at once." (B)  
"Wait no please!!! HELLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!" (C)  
"No one can hear you. Even if they could who would want to help you? You're a perverted piece of garbage. No one cares about you, and no one is coming." (P)  
A look of fear spread across Conway's face. Paul just laughed at him.

"P-p- please I...I can't take anymore!" It had been about an hour and Conway was now begging Paul ash and Brock  to stop. The Pokemon were taking turns firing attacks at him and he was moments away from dying.  
"Piplup, she's your partner, and it was your idea, finish it before I do." (P)  
Piplup nodded. His beak began to glow and grew to 2 feet in length. He charged at Conway and stamped him in the stomach with his beak. Stepping back the penguin thought it was over but Conway was still clinging onto life.  
"Move." (P)  
Paul pulled a katana off of his back and stabbed him in the same spot piplup had. Using all his strength he pulled the blade upwards splitting Conway in half.  
As he fell to the ground and blood pooled the area Paul Ash and Brock returned their Pokemon. (Except for weevile, piplup, and onix.)  
"Brock, have onix dig a hole, a very deep hole."(P)  
"Onix use dig make sure it's extra deep!"(B)  
The rock serpent Pokemon began digging a hole. After 3 or 4 minutes he reemerged.   
Paul Ash and Brock grabbed what was left of Conway and tossed him into the hole.   
"Onix use mudslide, fill in that hole-"   
"Wait!" (P)  
Tosses all of Conway's Pokemon in the hole along with his belongings   
"Hyperbeam weevile, burn it all."(P)  
Shoots a beam of light in the hole causing an explosion   
"You can fill the hole now." (P)  
"Onix you heard him." (B)  
"We can never tell anyone about this. Paul I know you think I'm childish and have a big mouth, but I swear to you, I will never speak of this to anyone. " (A)  
"Hn" (P)

"It's been 2 hours, it's time to go." (B)

Back at the Pokemon Center 

"Hey let's go to the work.out room and wind down. We still have to get to know a little about each other so Dawn won't question us too much." Brock said as the boys walked in the gymnasium area of the pokecenter.  
Paul and ash followed him until they came to a room full of different exercise equipment boxing equipment and weight sets. There was a bar in the corner with all kinds of protein shakes and snacks.   
They walked over to the bar and got something to drink and sat down.   
"So what do we talk about?" Ash asked.  
The boys spent the next 2 hours talking about themselves, their goals, their travels, and their mutual love for dawn. Paul was surprised to find he actually enjoyed talking with ash and brock. The boys said their goodbyes and headed to their rooms. While walking to his room Paul was analyzing every detail of the conversation he had with Dawn's friends.  
He has a lot more in common with them than he thought. He decided they weren't so bad, he knew that if he wanted to be with dawn he had to get used to her friends being around. Maybe having friends wouldn't be so bad. He got to his room quietly slipped on his pajamas and got into bed ready for tomorrow.

With Ash & Brock  
"He's really not a bad guy like I thought. An ass hole yes, but his life has been terrible I don't blame him for being the way he is." Ash stated.  
"He's had a lot happen to him that's for sure. And he really cares about Dawn." Brock said in reply.   
"I wonder if Dawn is going to travel with him, or if he'll travel with us?" Ash thought out loud.  
"I would imagine they would want to travel together, not sure how they would work it out though. We'll just have to wait and see. " Brock answerd.   
"We can ask them tomorrow, right now it's 4:30 in the morning let's get some sleep Ash." Brock finished.  
They made it to their room and headed for bed. They decided to hang out together with Dawn and Paul tomorrow so they needed rest. 

All 3 of the boys were asleep by the time their head hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Time skip 1 week. The blizzard has stopped and the tournament can resume. We are down to the final 4 teams  
Ash x Brock vs Carol x Lana  
Dawn x Paul vs Dan x Hilda

Each team has already qualified to compete in the championship tournament, it was now a battle to see who would be the best.

A/N   
I suck at writing battle scenes so bare with me

"Greninja I choose you!" (A)  
"Onix GO!!!" (A)

"Ivysaur help me out" (C)  
"Go Starmie you help too!" (L)  
"Ivysaur use leaf storm!" (C)  
"Starmie use surf!" (L)

The girls were the first to call their attacks. Starmie spun in a circle creating a huge wave of water. It jumped on top of tge wave and began to surf towards the rock Pokemon. Ivysaur took in a huge breath and let it out through its back causing a swirl of razor sharp shiny leafs to rain on the stadium.

Brock and ash simply smirked at them. They had taken some advice Paul had given them and studied their opponents battle strategy. They were expecting them to use that combination.

"Use double team and then cut!"(A)  
"Dig!" (B)

Onix jumped in the air and dove into the ground, causing the entire stadium to shake. At the same time Greninja began to multiply until there were dozens of them on the field. They all showed a glowing blade made of water in their left hand and began to slice the leaves.   
As the water from Starmie surf attack was about to hit him, Greninja spun and used his blade to slice right through it.  
Both Starmie and ivysaur stepped back waiting for their next instructions. Lana and Carol stood there in shock not knowing what to do.

"Do it now onix!" (B)  
"Greninja you know what to do!" (A)

The ground began to shake and rumble as onix moved underground. As Carol and Lana looked in vain for where onix would emerge, Greninja jumped in the air and began throwing dozens of water shurikin at both Pokemon.   
They turned their attention to the bombardment of attacks from Greninja. As they opened their mouths to call out an attack onix burst through the ground throwing both ivysaur and Starmie in the air.   
"Oh no!!!" The girls yelled in unison.  
"Finish it!!!"  
Ash and Brock yelled together.  
Onix tail began to glow as Greninja created a huge waterpulse in his hands. Onix slapped Starmie to the ground using iron tail and Greninja used the shurikin to slam ivysaur.   
Once the dust settled both ivysaur and Starmie were determined unable to battle. Which meant Ash and Brock were in the finals!

"Let's go watch dawn and Paul's battle!!!" Ash hollered at Brock.  
"Let's drop off our Pokemon with nurse Joy first." Brock said calmly. 

At dawn and Paul's battle 

"Use blizzard then ice beam Glaceon!! Show them your dance!!!" (D*)  
"Brick break! Don't slip!!!!" (P)

"Oh no...Quilava use flame thrower!" (Dan)  
"Uh... use Ariel ace Starraptor" (H)

Quilava threw it's head back and shot out a line of fire towards Paul's Electavire. Starraptor began to glow as it flew up high before coming at blinding speed towards Dawn's Glaceon.   
Unfortunately for the opponent's dawn and Paul's Pokemon were just too fast for them.   
Glaceon spun and danced as she created a storm of snow. She followed by using ice beam on the field, her signature move. She aimed her ice beam at the bird flying at her and froze it's right wing causing it to come crashing to the ground falling unconscious instantly.  
She turned her head towards Quilava and shot the beam again freezing it's mouth causing it's attack to stop dead in its tracks. Electavire smirked like his master before pounding the poor Pokemon on the head . Quilava came crashing down face first unconscious before it hit the ground.

"Quilava and Starraptor are unable to battle, the winners are Dawn and Paul which means they will be facing off against Ash and Brock tomorrow during the final day of the tournament!   
Although the other two teams lost, because they made it to tge semifinals they still qualify to compete in the championship tournament! We hope to see them there! Let's give all our trainers a hand and let's hear it for our finalists!!!!!" The announcer stated at the end of the battle.   
After all the commotion died down, Dawn and co headed to the gym to train and have lunch.   
They congratulated each other before heading to train. All of them wanting the prize at the end of this tournament they were ready to get it over with. 

 

Sorry for the short chapter I just realized the next chapter is a little short as well. The next book will be when the championship starts 


	14. Chapter 14

"Well this is it folks! It's been a long time coming! Thank you so much for joining us this new years Eve! Without further ado let's get this finale started!!!   
On the right side of the field we have Ash and Brock!"   
Aaaaaahhhh.  Whooooo you can do ittttt!!!!!

"And in the left side of the field we have dawn and Paul!!!"  
Aaaaah yayyyyyy YASSSSSSS whooooo hoooooo yaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!

"Trainers, this will be a two on two battle, no substitutes allowed, the battle will be over when all four Pokemon on either side are unable to battle!!! Now release your Pokemon!!! The battle between team AshXBrock vs team DawnXPaul will start now!!!" 

"Lopbunny SPOTLIGHT!!!" (D)  
"Torterra, standby for battle!" (P)  
"Pikachu let's do it!!!" (A)  
"Crogunk let's go!!!" (B)

"Use volt tackle!!!"(A)  
"Bubble!" (B)  
Pikachu surrounded itself in a ball of electricity and charged towards torterra. Crogunk shot a swarm of bubbles at lopbunny.

"Jump!" Dawn commanded with a smile.  
"Take the hit then use frenzie plant." Paul said cooly.

As bubbles of all sizes were fixing to hit lopbunny, she jumped up in the air and began jumping on them like trampolines. She jumped higher and higher before dawn called out "TACKLE"  
Lopbunny then jumped off the bubble and straight down to crogunk.  
"Poison jab crogunk!!!".  
As this was going on torterra took a massive hit from Pikachu. It didn't seem to face him as he stopped on the ground releasing huge thorny vines. The vines wrapped around Pikachu.  
"Slam him until he's out."   
Torterra did as commanded and began to repeatedly slam Pikachu into the ground head first. Until he has finally unconscious.  
"Oh no lopbunny!!!" Dawn cried. As her Pokemon came full speed at Brock's it was hit in the fave by crogunk poison jab. She fell unconscious to the ground.

"Pikachu and Lopbunny are unable to battle!"

"Charazard go!!!" Ash called out his final Pokemon. Dawn did tge same. "Go Vaporion!!! Use rain dance!!!!"  
As both Pokemon were released from their pokeballs it began to rain .   
"Charrrrrrrrrr !!!" Charazard screamed as the rain hit him. He was too busy trying to protect the flame on his tail to see Dawn's attack coming.   
"Use hydro blast!!!" Tge water fox Pokemon shot a beam of water at the orange dragon Pokemon causing it to faint.  
"Charazard is unable to battle!"  
"What?! But how?!" Ash was amazed that dawn took him out before he was even able to Call an attack.  
"Use sunny day followed by solar beam!" Paul instructed.  
Torterra shot a ball of light into the sky causing it to sparkle and the sun to break through. Almost immediately it shot out a second more massive beam of light at Brock's crogunk.   
"DODGE IT!!!" Brock yelled in vain. Crogunk wasn't fast enough and the solar beam hit its target head on.  
"Crogunk is unable to battle, this is now a two on one battle, Brock release your final Pokemon!"  
"Go...onix, use dig!!!"  
"Destroy the field don't let him get away from you!" (P)  
"Shoot water into the hole vaporion!" (D)

As onix dug into the ground vaporion followed shooting water pulse at the rock serpent Pokemon. At the same time torterra stomped on the ground causing the battlefield to begin to break apart.  
"Use your bubbles dawn, get vaporion out of the way!!"   
"You heard what Paul said vaporion, do it!!!"

The water fox Pokemon created a huge bubble and jumped on top of it.   
"Now torterra use bide!!!"  
"Onix you have to finish this now!!! Use rock toumb!!!"  
 Onix straightened out and slammed his body on what was left of the battlefiels. giant pointed boulders began to form and surround Pauls torterra.

"YES!!! There's no way hes gonna get out of that one good job onix!!!'

"Don't get too cocky brock..." paul said.... "DO IT NOW!!!!"

"TORRRRR...TERRRRAAAAAAA!" the audience gasped as a huge white light vaporized the rocks surrounding torterra, a flash of white was followed by a huge explosion. The crowd was at the edge of their seats waiting to see if Brocks pokemon would survive the hit.

both ash and brock new this was it. If onix was out then they loose.

"GET UP ONIX!!!" brock pleaded with his pokemon, but to no avail.

as the dust cleared it was obvious Onix couldn't continue.

 

"Onix is unable to battle and that means DAWN & PAUL WIN!!!"

the croud errupted in a roar of cheers. confetti exploded in the air. dawn paul  walked over to ash and brock.

"that was a good battle," brock started 

"yea you guys definately deserve the win." ash finished.

"it was so much fun, i cant believe we won!!!' dawn exclaimed as she was jumping for joy. 

paul shocked everyone by holding out his hand to ash for a handshake.

"it was a good match.' he said sternly Ash shook his hand and simply nodded.

LATER AT THE CLOSING STAGE

"We are pleased to announce this years tag team tournament champions, Dawn Berlitz and Paul Sinji!!! They have won $1,000 pokedollars, an automatic olace in the top 12 of the championship tournament and the coveted tag team ribbon badge!!!" Nurse joy announced. She handed paul a white golde badge that was shapped like a ribbon with a wave of water and thorny vine wrapping around it. she handed dawn the same badge but in white gold. She then handed them both an envelope with their pokedollars and a cirtificate that granted them a guranteed slot on the top 12 in the next tournament.

"Congrats guys!!! Now everyone, lets get this festival started!!!" nurse joy shouted as fireworks began to explode overhead. everyone began to watch the display and get onto rides, while others started getting food from vendors. 

"Lets get on the rollar coaster paul!!" dawn said. As she started to run off paul grabbed her hand and spun her around catching her in his arms, he looked deep into her blue eyes before leaning in , dawn closed the gap between them making their lips meet in the middle. As the fireworks continued to explode above them paul whispered into dawns ear...

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

"So what are you guys gong to do now?" Ash asked dawn and paul over breakfast the next morning. "I mean you're dating now so i know you'll want to travel together." Ash couldnt hide the sadness in his voice when he said this. Picking up on it dawn decided to say something "Ash," she began but Paul cut her off.

"She's going to keep traveling with you. I'm coming too." paul said like it was no big deal.

"Paul are you serious?" Brock asked.

"I know she wants to continue traveling with you two, and I want to travel with her. Therefore the only way to make everyone happy is if I go along with you all. But you need to learn to shut the fuck up every now n then Ash. "

"oh Paul I'm so happy!" dawn exclaimed.

"Before i agree to this I am telling you all my rules.... I dont do conversations, I dont Like stopping every 10 minutes, do NOT tell me how to train my pokemon, do not bother me with playing and other nonsense. I will stop to eat, sleep , and train. I'm in no mood for adventures...unless they're with dawn" he said the last part loud enough for only dawn to hear. 

"I promise not to bug you Paul!!! I'll be honest with you, I dont agree with how you treat your pokemon. I dont like the way you battle with them. I dont like your methods. BUT, I guess it cant be too bad, or dawn wouldnt put up with it. So as long as dawn is ok with you, then so am I. " ash said, sounding much more mature than usual.

"well I guess that settles it. We should all finish up breakfast, lwt our pokemon go with nurse joy one last time while we pack up and then we should head out. we only have 3 months until the championships and its quite a ways away." brock stated.

everyone nodded in agreement and headed to pack.

 

A FEW DAYS LATER...

The group was on their way to Veilstone  city where the contest would be held.  They had just gotten off a boat and were now in Sinnoh. Thankfully there was no more snowie weather. Sinnoh was beautiful. it was perfect autumn weather , it hardly ever snoweed in the part of the region they were traveling so they no longer wore their snowgear. 

Ash wore a black t shirt with a blue vest blue jeans and blue vans. He had a Black cap with a half blue pokeball symbol. 

Brock was wearing a dark green button up short sleeve shirt with kaki cargo pants and tan timberlands. 

Paul was wearing a long sleeve dark blue long sleeve turtleneck shirt with a purple and black hoodie, black jeans and black DCs.

Dawn was wearing dark grey yoga pants with a purple v neck long sleeve shirt, grey boots and a purple beanie with a grey half pokeball symbol.

"WHY are they holding the championships in an entirely different region?!" Ash complained.

"Because trainers from every region will be there. You know that only trainers who beat the elite 4 can even qualify for the championships, they did a tag team battle like the one we did in every region. the winners from all of them will meet in veilstone city as well." brock explained.

"Ughhhhh I'm so hungry, can we stop for dinner?" Dawn asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. We should go ahead and stop for the night. I know its early, but we will be in bewildered forest soon, and its not safe to go at night. I know,  why dont you and paul go look for firewoood while me and ash set up camp." brock told Paul and Dawn.

Dawn grabbed Pauls hand and pulled him off into the forest.  Brock and Ash looked at each other and started laughing when they saw the pair headed off into the woods. 

"Paul, are you ok? You seem upset." (D)

"I'm ok troublesome. Although I'm not thrilled about going back to veilstone city." Paul said. Feeling like he didn't really want to talk about it dawn left the topic alone. 

They walked around for a while collecting firewood. "I think this is enough for now, let's head back already. " Dawn said. As she started walking off paul stopped her.

"I'm not angry with you, you know that right? Theres a lot I still haven't told you about my past, veilstone city just holds a lot of unhappy memories for me. It's hard for me to go back there." Paul looked at the ground as he spoke. Dawn was taken aback, as she had never seen him like this. he seemed ashamed. she grabbed both of his hands in hers and spoke softly to him. "Oh Paul, I understand. When youre ready to talk about it, I'm here for you, until then, I'll be standing by your side keeping your spirits up!"

"I'm so glad i have you Dawn." He cupped her face with his hands and planted a small kiss on her lips. They smiled at each other and headed back to the campsite.

Brock and ash had already set up two tents along with a table and cooking area.  As brock cooked dinner Ash Paul and Dawn started training. Ash and Paul were having a battle and dawn was practicing combination moves. 

AN HOUR LATER

"man that was good brock!" ash and dawn yelled. "Thank you " paul said respectfully. everyone decided to go to bed so they could get an early start. 

Ash and Brock shared a tent while Dawn and Paul shared the other. Dawn fell asleep quickly and peacefully, Paul on the other hand was tossing and turning having a nightmare. 

 

He was on a boat, it was sunny and warm. Dawn was standing next to him looking out at the ocean. He put his arm around her waste pulling her close. Everything was perfect. the wind was blowing in her hair and the sea was calm. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and waves began crashing against the boat. He looked and dawn was in the water... drowning. He jumped in after her, he swam as hard as he could struggling to reach her but to no avail. She sunk below the surface . Paul dived in after her but couldnt find her, she was gone. 

"NO not you too dawn, I cant loose you too!!!" paul screamed in anger as the clouds opened up and the rain began to fall on his face. He started to shake and couldn't figure out why. "Paul!" He looked around, he could hear dawns voice caling to him but it felt so far away. He couldn't find her, but he heard her. He kept shaking and shaking until finally...

 

"PAUL WAKE UP!!!" Dawn was shaking a sleeping paul. He was screaming her name in his sleep and thrashing around. She knew he was having a bad dream and was trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and sat up instinctively. He looked around the room searching until he saw dawn. 

"Paul, what's wrong? You were yelling in your sleep. " Dawn was saying to Paul. 

"Dawn, turn on the lamp I need to talk to you. " Dawn obliged "Look troublesome, I think its time I told you about my past."

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story and still needs editing, all of my works are currently on wattpad but I'll be putting them up here as well 


End file.
